


It's Lovely Weather for a Sleigh Ride Together with You

by princeofnothingcharming



Series: It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Sledding, Sleigh Ride, Snow, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if I'm even doing this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofnothingcharming/pseuds/princeofnothingcharming
Summary: It had been snowing all day in Oslo and as Christmas was drawing near they had been playing Christmas music in KB, putting Even in such a cosy and festive mood and he’d decided he didn’t want to lose this festive feeling and wanted to something fun and festive with Isak and knew exactly what he wanted to do.





	It's Lovely Weather for a Sleigh Ride Together with You

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a thread of emo tweets over Evak as a result of being alone in a hospital room and listening to Christmas music. This is my first ever attempt at writing and posting something on here and I am by no means a writer so I'm sorry for how awful this probably is. If you don't like it then please just take your negative comments elsewhere.
> 
> The title and inspiration for this came from listening to Pentatonix - It's Lovely Weather for a Sleigh Ride Together with You. I'd highly recommend their Christmas albums; their arrangements are beautiful.
> 
> For my girl Daliesha. I hope you don't cry too much.

Normally Even finishes work feeling tired and just wants to go home and cuddle up under the covers with Isak and watch something on Netflix that neither one of them pays much attention to as, 9/10 times, they just end up making out with no real end goal in mind; just the long, languid kind of kissing where they’re both just present in the moment, enjoying being with each other and forgetting about everything else going on in their lives but not today. It had been snowing all day in Oslo and as Christmas was drawing near they had been playing Christmas music in KB, putting Even in such a cosy and festive mood and he’d decided he didn’t want to lose this festive feeling and wanted to something fun and festive with Isak and knew exactly what he wanted to do. He arrived at Nissen 7 minutes before Isak was due to finish so he made his way through the snow and cleared a spot on their bench where he could sit and wait for Isak.

 

Whilst waiting he went about googling places nearby where he could buy supplies for their adventure and hoped that Isak was going to enjoy it. They never really got the chance to do this in the run up to Christmas last year and Even was determined to make up for all the lost memory-making opportunities. Before he knew it two gloved hands were clasped over his eyes and someone was whispering in his ear “Guess who, baby?” “It’s Isak, right? He’s the only boyfriend that calls me baby. If there was no baby on the end I’d have been a bit more stumped” Even replies, a smirk on his face as he hears Isak huff behind him as he removes his hands from Even’s eyes and moves round to stand in front of Even to shove him playfully on the shoulders “Shut up loser. I’m the only one dumb enough to put up with your sappiness, there’s no way you could have multiple boyfriends on the go!” before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Even’s lips, much too quick a kiss in Even’s mind as he grabs Isak by the neck to deepen in for a few minutes before detaching himself from his lips and standing up from the bench “That’s how you say a proper hello. I thought I’d taught you well?” “Yeah, yeah” Isak replies, rolling his eyes as he grabs hold of Even’s hand “Shall we?” he asks, nodding his head in the direction of the exit of Nissen’s grounds.

                                  

They begin their walk home from Nissen through the snow covering the ground, walking hand in hand because they can’t be that close together without some kind of physical connection, especially after not seeing each other for 8 hours. Isak starts telling Even all about how his day went, moaning about his physics teacher and the assignment she’d set them but pauses to look at Even when he realises he’s being uncharacteristically quiet. Normally, Even hmmm’s and uh huh's along to whatever Isak’s telling him but not today. He looks over to see Even already looking at him with a strange look on his face. Isak stops in his tracks. “What?” he asks, slightly worried. “Nothing” Even hums in return. “It’s just… We had Christmas music playing all day in KB and I’ve had the same line of one song stuck in my head for what feels like forever but I’ve just realised, it’s actually perfect for this exact moment.” Isak rolls his eyes in return. “Oh really? What is it then?” he asks, not expecting Even to start singing the line to him in reply. “It’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you” Even sings, booping Isak’s nose on the last word, in that deep voice that shakes Isak to his core and sends all his blood rushing south. He’ll never understand why Even hates his singing voice so much, it’s one of the most beautiful things that Isak has ever heard in his, albeit, short life. Isak reaches up with his hand, the one that isn’t engulfed by Even’s and with a small but incredibly fond smile on his face lightly traces Even’s chapped lip with his index finger and tell shim “I do love it when you sing.” Even pouts his lips, pressing a kiss to the tip of Isak’s finger and replying “I know you do baby” before turning around and gently tugging on Isak’s hand to get him to start walking again.

 

After a few minutes of trudging hand in hand through the snow, clinging to each other so they don’t slip in their clearly inappropriate choices of footwear, they reach a crossroads and instead of turning right like they normally do to get home Even turns left tugging Isak in the same direction, causing Isak to moan “Evvveeen. Has the snow been seeping into your brain through your ear canal and addled your memory? We live this way” trying to tug Even in the direction of their flat that Isak knows will be lovely and warm because he made sure to set the timer so that the heating came on shortly before Even’s shift finished. “We’re not going home Isak. We’re going to buy a sled and going sledding. I told you, it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride so that’s what we’re going to do” Even says, as if it should’ve been the most obvious thing in the world. “Eurgh but it’s cold and I can’t feel my toes. I just want to go home and curl up in our bed and watch something on Netflix” Isak grumbles. “But baby, you can do that any day! In fact, you do! You can’t go sledding every day so that’s what we’re going to do” Even sighs. “Even. It’s _winter_. We live in _Oslo._ _In. **Norway**! _ There’ll be plenty of other chances to go sledding” Isak argues back, rolling his eyes. “Please Isak? I’ve been daydreaming about us going sledding together all afternoon. We never got to do this last year in the run up to Christmas so we have to make up for it this year.” Even begs, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes. “Just think: Us squished together on a little sled, me sitting at the back with my chest pressed against your back with my arms around your body holding the rope and you sitting in between my legs gripping onto my legs to keep them from falling off the sides and causing an accident as we race down the hill even though we’ll inevitably fall off as we reach the bottom and ending up tangled together in a heap in the snow. Doesn’t it just sound amazing?” and as Even asks this he lets go of Isak’s hand and, instead, moves to stand behind Isak and wraps his arms around his waist and presses a dry kiss to Isak’s mottled pink cheek which, upon first look looks like it’s that colour because of the cold air surrounding them but Even knows it’s because Isak is picturing what Even just said, imagining Even pressed up that closely to him.

 

“Okay, yeah. That does sound kinda nice” Isak concedes, craning his head round intending to kiss Even on the cheek but ending up kissing half of his ear instead. “Yes! I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist it” Even exclaims. “Come on, let’s go before all the good ones are gone!” he says, withdrawing his arms from around Isak, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement and anticipation. Isak lets out a small giggle when he turns and sees just how excited Even is at their plans and makes a mental note of how much he clearly loves the idea of sledding together for future winters together. He grabs one of Even’s hands and starts leading them in the direction Even was trying to pull them in earlier “So, what kind of sled are we getting?” Isak asks. “Well originally I pictured us on one of those wooden ones. You know the ones? The old-fashioned kind that the families always use in old Christmas films with the skids that curl up at the front? But then I realised it’s probably a bit out of our price range at the moment. Plus we have like zero storage in our flat for it so one of the plastic ones will have to do.” Even answers with a small shrug of the shoulders at the end and swinging their hands between them absentmindedly. “What kind of Christmas films do you watch?! I’m pretty certain that in the ones I’ve seen, the kids go sledding on trays from their kitchen!” Isak jokes. “Shut up” Even chuckles, bumping their shoulders together. “But yes, I know the one you were on about and I’m sorry we can’t get one just now but don’t worry, I’ll buy you the biggest old-fashioned wooden sled I can find - or afford - when we get a house that has enough storage” Isak says, turning to watch a grin take over Even’s face. “Thanks baby, you’re so kind. The kindest. And definitely the best boyfriend ever.” Even beams, peppering kisses across the side of Isak's face. They fall into a comfortable silence as they continue to walk, the only sounds coming from their feet crunching on the freshly fallen snow and Even who is humming quietly to himself.

 

Once they enter the shop Even immediately sets about searching for “the perfect sled”. Isak just stands back and lets Even go about it, laughing to himself over at the fact his boyfriend is trying to choose between two identical sleds. After 10 minutes of watching he decides he needs to intervene if they ever want to go sledding this side of New Year “Even, you do realise both of those are exactly the same?” “No they’re not Isak, don’t be silly” Even huffs in reply “And anyway, I’m not choosing based on looks, I’m choosing the one that feels most like us.” “Even” Isak sighs “It’s a sled, it’s not going to ‘feel like us’, it’s a piece of plastic that’s been moulded and had a rope tied on the end. Just hurry up and pick one.” “ _Isak_. This is a _serious_ matter. I’m trying to choose which one I feel comfortable enough with putting our lives in its, metaphorical, hands.” “God. Why are you like this?” Isak chuckles fondly. He just loves how Even’s mind works sometimes, only he would put this much thought into buying a plastic sled. “If you don’t hurry up and pick one I’m leaving without you and going home.” “Okay, okay, okay. No need to be like that. Let’s get this one” Even says, thrusting a standard, royal blue coloured plastic sled into Isak’s hands whilst he puts all the other sleds back on the shelf.

 

***

 

They arrive at the park to find it overrun with kids and their parents building snowmen, having snowball fights and sledding, all with the same plastic sled as them. It's like something straight out of a film Isak smiles to himself. “We are _so_ the oldest ones here willingly” Isak mutters, more to himself than anything else as he stops to take in the slight. “Come on Isak” Even shouts back at him, already halfway up the hill, with a look on his face that could only be described as pure joy - there’s a grin taking up three quarters of his face causing his eyes to crinkle, not entirely, just at the corners and enough that you can still see his piercing blue irises and how his eyes are lit up with excitement as he looks down at his boyfriend before turning back and continuing to fight his way up the hill. “Romantic sod” “Overgrown child” Isak mumbles to himself before making his way up to the top of the hill. “Finally” Even exclaims as Isak reaches him “I’ve been waiting forever!” “Shut up Even, it’s been like two minutes.” Isak says, rolling his eyes. “Where do you want me?” he asks. “Uhh over here I guess? Just sit yourself down as close to the front as you can.” Even replies, motioning to where he’s standing with the little blue sled at his feet. “Okay. Here, take this” Isak says shrugging off his rucksack and holding it out to his boyfriend. “Crap. I forgot about that. I forgot you had a bag” Even mutters “Hold on” and without another word he’s striding over to a group of mothers huddled together. Even interrupts the ladies’ conversation as politely as possible “Excuse me? I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on my boyfriend’s bag?” He asks, motioning to Isak behind him with his free arm “We decided to come sledding after school and I completely forgot to that a rucksack wasn’t going to fit into the plans.” he finishes, absentmindedly fidgeting with the edge of his glove, making sure that it was securely tucked into the sleeve of his jacket. “Of course, that’s no problem.” one lady replies with a kind smile. “Oh thank you so much” Even smiles back at her and adding “It won’t be for too long. He gets grumpy when he gets too cold” he laughs, motioning back towards Isak who’s watching the whole interaction from his seat on the sled.

 

“Crisis averted” Even tells Isak triumphantly as he returns. “My hero” Isak replies sarcastically. “Oy. Enough with the sarcasm mister” Even says, gripping onto Isak’s shoulders from behind. “Lift your arms up for me please?” he asks as he lowers himself into the gap at the back of the sled. Isak complies and Even slips his legs around Isak’s sides, planting his feet against the lip of the front of the sled “Okay I’m on. Can you try shuffling back towards me a bit?” “Yeah sure” Isak replies, trying to shuffle backwards. “How’s that?” he asks as he nestles into the space in between Even’s legs. “Perfect” Even replies hooking his arms around his waist before removing them again to rummage through his coat pocket. “What are you doing now?” Isak sighs. “I’m looking… for… my phone… hold on… AH HAH” Even exclaims, pulling it out of his pocket and opening up the camera app before hooking his arms back around Isak’s waist. “Noooo Even. You don’t need to film this, you’ll ruin your phone” Isak whines. “No I won’t, it’s waterproof. At least let me take a picture of us? Please?” Even begs, dropping his chin onto Isak’s shoulder. “Fine” Isak sighs, leaning his head against Even’s and smiling into the camera. Once he hears the shutter click he’s quick to ask “Can we _please_ start sledding now?” “Just one more baby, c’mon” Even placates before pressing a kiss to Isak’s cheek and holding the position whilst he snaps another photo. “Okay. That’s me. Let’s do this!” Even says excitedly, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

 

“Ummm Even? How exactly are we meant to get this thing moving without someone to give us a push?” Isak questions whilst grabbing hold of the piece of rope tied to the front. “Oh… good point. I never thought about that. I guess we could try and shuffle ourselves forward?” Even asks, chuckling. “On the count of three. One… Two… Three!” he says as they start swaying themselves from left to right in an attempt to get the sled to move forward. After about thirty seconds of trying Isak stops, sighing “Yeah that’s not going to work. How about you try pulling us forward with your hands? Just remember to grab a hold of me again as we start going down the hill. “Okay, yeah. That could work” Even hums in agreement before dislodging his arms from around Isak. “Ready?” he asks as he digs his fingers into the hardened snow and edges them forward. A minute later the sled tips over the edge of the hill and Even quickly flings his arms back around Isak’s waist, gripping on tightly as they start to fly down the hill. “Shit. LOOK OUT” Isak yells at some kid that couldn’t be more than four years old who’s trying to clamber back up the hill right in their path. Luckily, the kid hears them and rolls over in the nick of time. As they reach the bottom of the hill Even shouts “Isak! The bushes!” just in time for them to plow straight into one, the force of the abrupt stop causes them both to jerk forward and fall sideways off of the sled into the snow with Even landing on top of Isak. “Hi” Isak giggles up at Even. “Hi” Even smiles back down at Isak before closing the gap and trying to kiss Isak, except they end up just bumping teeth - both their mouths too wide in smiles. Even leans back slightly and adjusts so that their foreheads are touching. “That was fun” Isak giggles into the space between them. “Apart from almost murdering a 4 year old and crashing into a bush? Yes. It was lots of fun” Even chuckles in reply. “Come on, let’s go again” he says, climbing off of Isak and offering him a hand up. “Great steering by the way. No wonder you don’t want to learn to drive” Even teases as they make their way back up the hill. “Shut up” Isak huffs, shoving Even lightly “It’s a lot harder than it looks! I’d like to see you do better!” “Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me?” Even asks, raising his eyebrows “You bet!” Isak replies. “Oh it is _so_ on! Watch and learn loser!” Even shouts, racing ahead of Isak up the hill.

 

This time they switch places. Even plops himself down at the front on the sled and makes himself comfy before Isak climbs on behind him and wraps his legs around Even. “Hi” he breathes into the back of Even’s neck and pressing a kiss there where his scarf has come loose before adjusting it for him. Even squeezes Isak’s ankle in return before grabbing a hold of the rope. “Let’s do this!” Isak huffs as he digs his fingers into the snow, propelling them towards the edge of the hill and wrapping his hands around Even just as they tip over the edge and start gaining momentum. This time there are no small children in the way but they do go flying over a bump in the ground that wasn’t there last time and they both come flying off the sled and land in the snow about a metre apart and watch as the sled continues on down the hill without them. “Eurgh” Isak grumbles, flopping back into the snow and closing his eyes. He hears Even chuckle “Everything okay there?” and opens his eyes to find him towering over him and once again offering him a hand up. “No” Isak huffs “I landed on a rock; my ass hurts. **_And_** we’ve lost the sled.” grabbing hold of Even’s hand and letting himself get pulled to his feet. Even gives him a quick peck on the lips before asking “Want me to kiss it better?” with his signature eyebrow raise. Isak flushes and mumbles “Yes please. Later though once we’ve defrosted” before kissing him back. Even pulls back from the kiss and grabs his hand and nods “Deal. Let’s go find our sled shall we?” It takes them a few minutes to locate the sled which had ended up sticking out of a pile of snow at the bottom a tree much further down the hill than they were expecting. On their way back up to the top of the hill Isak bursts out laughing and turns to Even “I guess we both suck at steering a sled!” Even laughs at this whilst grabbing Isak’s hand and lacing their fingers together and squeezes “I guess so.”

 

They spend the next twenty minutes sledding down the hill and climbing back up before the snow starts to fall again and Even notices Isak’s teeth starting to chatter. “Time to head home?” he asks. “Y-y-y-e-e-s-s p-p-plea-se” Isak chatters back as Even pulls him in close for a hug, enveloping Isak’s body with his own. “How about when I get home I make us some hot chocolate and we curl up under the duvet and stick something on Netflix?” he asks. “Hmmm th-tha-t sou-nd-s n-ice” Isak continues to chatter as he burrows closer into Even. “Okay, that’s a plan” Even hums, pressing a kiss to the top of Isak’s beanie-clad head before trying to pull out of the hug which Isak whines at “What are you doing?” “I need to go get your bag from those nice ladies” Even chuckles. “Okay. But be quick” Isak grumbles as he detaches himself from Even.

 

Once Even’s retrieved Isak’s bag, thanking the group of ladies for keeping an eye on it he slings it over his shoulder with one hand and takes hold of Isak’s hand - the one that isn’t holding onto the rope from the sled, they make their way out of the park and head home. “So” Isak starts “did it live up to your daydream?” “Oh definitely!” Even replies, turning to grin at his boyfriend “Thank you” he finishes, pressing a kiss and to Isak’s temple as the continue walking.

 

The closer they get to the flat, the heavier the snow starts to fall. As they pass under a street lamp and the light illuminates to the snow falling around them Even just has to stop and get his phone out his pocket to capture how beautiful Isak looks. “ _Even no. Not again._ _It’s **freezing**.”_ Isak whines. “Please baby?” Even pleads, fluttering his eyelids and kissing the tip of Isak’s nose that’s so red it could rival Rudolph’s. “Fine.” Isak sighs, adding “But I’m not standing here for an hour whilst you ‘search for the perfect angle’. It’s _way_ too cold for that.” “That’s acceptable” Even agrees with a nod before snapping a few pictures and slipping his phone back into his pocket. “All done” he smiles, kissing Isak quickly and taking hold of his hand once more.

 

***

 

“That was nice. I had fun. I can’t remember the last time I went sledding, that was definitely one of your better ideas” Isak smiles, shrugging out of his jacket before toeing off his shoes and adding them to the messy pile under their coat hooks. “It was” Even agrees, unwinding his scarf and draping it over his jacket on his hook so it’s ready to grab in the morning “Thank you for going along with it.” “I’m willing to try anything you suggest” Isak replies with such sincerity that it makes Even’s heart stutter in his chest. “Now where is that hot chocolate you promised me?” Isak teases as he changes into dry trackies and pulls on one of Even’s hoodies before crawling into bed. “Let me at least put some dry clothes on first. God, you’re so demanding” Even huffs with an eye roll, adding “But I wouldn’t have you any other way”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are more than welcome.
> 
> I tend to get rather emo over Eval pretty regularly on Twitter and spew this kind of mess so come follow me if you want! I'm @evakalterlove_
> 
> I might write more, I might not. Who knows?


End file.
